1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel cosmetic tanning agent based on dihydroxyacetone.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of dihydroxyacetone (DHA) as tanning agent for human skin has been known for years. So far, DHA has been combined with various companion substances in order to compensate for the disadvantages which are normally inherent in this product. It is known to produce self-tanning agents based on dihydroxyacetone (DHA) in the form of various liquid emulsions or gels. In many cases, however, these must contain further additives in order to be stable. In WO96/31190, combinations of DHA with lecithins and optionally sterols are heated in an aqueous solution and then encapsulated in liposomes in order to stabilize them. In addition, WO 01/70186 describes a cosmetic powder containing DHA, a mahakanni extract and a tulip extract.
EP 954277 discloses a cosmetic self-tanning agent which, in addition to certain UV filters, contains DHA encapsulated in liposomes and free DHA and is intended to achieve a natural tan of the skin.